


Raph's nightmare

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gang Violence, canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Raph is having a nightmare where he is beaten and eaten by his family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Raph's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



> This is my spooky gift for Sherenelle, I hope you like it :)  
> I tried to keep it spooky even though it is not my strong side.

“Ouch!” Raph almost screamed, he had been hit over the head, which made him wake up fast, “get up, it’s time” Leo said coldly, **that is odd, Leo never talks like that to me, after we have spent the night together all four** Raph thought while sitting up in the bed.

“Will you hurry up, I want my futon now” Donny said coldly to him while trying to pull his futon up from the floor, “oh sorry Don” Raph said smiling, as he was getting out of bed, the futon suddenly disappeared from under him, so he fell forward and landed on top of Mikey.

“Hey, get off me!” Mikey screamed angrily, “sorry Mike, Don pulled the futon away from under me” Raph said in his apologizing voice, “whatever just get off me” Mikey said still angry.

Raph got up and out of the bed, and took his futon and went to his room. When Raph came into the kitchen, he was about to himself breakfast as always, when Splinter came into the kitchen and said, “no time to eat, practice in the dojo, now” “but” was all Raph could say, before Splinter stopped him with an angry look, so he gave up on breakfast and went into the dojo after his brothers.

Once inside the dojo everything turned worse for him. Splinter told them to start, but not with what, and before Raph knew it his brothers came at him without their weapons, they kept on coming and coming at him, without giving him a break or a chance to defend himself.

They said nothing while they were hitting him from all sides. Hit after hit he took them, because he couldn’t stop them in time, but every time he took a hit, he would listen for Splinter to say stop, but he never did.

Raph hit the floor and finally could see Splinter, ^what the shell! He is drinking tea and looking like he is enjoying the show!^ Raph thought.

All confused he stopped trying to defend himself, and that was when they started to talk to him. They were saying all the things to him, that he never wanted to hear from them.

“Come on slow po, faster” “worthless” “why can’t you keep up with the rest of us” “weakling” “fat boy” “lazy ass” the insults kept on coming one after the other, while they kept on hitting and kicking him, and Splinter did nothing to stop them.

Raph almost passed out and that was when Splinter said stop, then he got up and walked over to Raph, and took a hold of his ankle and started to drag him along the floor. Splinter dragged Raph into his room, and removed one of the carpets on the floor to reveal a grate in the floor.

Splinter removed the grate “get in there” he said coldly to Raph, while putting him down into the hole. Once Raph was in the hole, Splinter closed the grate and put the carpet over it again, now everything was pitch black.

Not able to see anything, meant that he couldn’t tell what was starting to crawl up his legs. But he knew it wasn’t anything good, “let me out of here, please!” Raph yelled pleadingly, but no one answered him, it was like there were nobody there to hear him.

Down in the tight hole with no weapons and not enough room to move, the things at the bottom started to bit his feet and ankles. He started to screaming out in pain, but still nobody seemed to hear him.

It seemed to go on forever, but before he passed out, the carpet was removed and the grate opened, then Splinter pulled him out of the hole, and closed it again after him, then he dragged Raph into Raph’s bedroom, where he left him all alone after he had closed the door.

Alone in his room, he thought he could finally relax a little, but not for long. Suddenly he heard his family’s voices out side his door, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

He could hear that the tones were cold and angry, but with no idea of why this was happening to him, there was nothing he could do but wait and find out, even though nothing made sense to him.

The door opened slowly and his brothers came into the room, Raph saw that they had rope in their hands, and angry faces and fury in their eyes. They closed the door behind them, and came over to him where they got down on the floor to him.

They tied his hands together and what was left of his feet together, then they took Donny’s staff and stuck it through the holes, so they could carry him like jungle people would carry their sacrifice in the movies.

Being carried like that hurt Raph even more, than he thought it would. They took him to the kitchen and placed him on the floor, then Leo took one of his swords and cut with one move Raph’s feet off, Raph screamed at the pain and out of fear, that his brother who he loved could do that to him.

Raph was about to scream for Donny to help, when he heard Donny say “Leo, I want the hands” the look on Donny’s face was one of hunger for food, while his eyes stayed strong with fury, “you got it Donny” Leo said with a mean smile and fury in his eyes.

With one swing of the sword again and Raph’s hands were gone, Raph saw Donny pick them up and give them to Mikey to cook. Mikey boiled Raph’s hands into a stew, and his feet had been thrown out. “Hmm, I will take an arm, Leonardo” Splinter said calmly at his seat at the table.

“One arm coming up” Leo said while holding one of Raph’s arms up with one hand, and with the other he swung his sword and cut the arm clean off.

Raph screamed out of pain and fear, he even begged his family to stop this madness, but in stead of stopping they just got even more angry at him, so angry that Mikey said “can you please shut him up, so I can cook” “sure” Donny said while gagging Raph with a dirty cloth.

Mikey started to cut the meat off Raph’s arm, and turned it into a meaty ramen for Splinter, Raph couldn’t do anything, but look in horror as his family eat him, like he was the best meat they had ever had.

Lying there on the floor with no arms or legs, Raph started to cry out loud, and of course that made his family even more angry at him, “urgh, Leonardo shut him up for good” Splinter said annoyed, “yes father” Leo said calmly.

Leo got up from his seat and slowly walked over to him, with one sword in hand, as Leo raised the sword above his head, Raph tried to scream for help, but no sound would come out. Then the sword came down and right before it hit him, Raph woke up.

Standing in the middle of the bed, Raph checked his feet, his hands, arms and legs and found everything was still there like nothing had happened.

“Raph?” Leo gently said with concern, Raph turned around and saw his brothers, his lovers, they were looking at him with concern and confusion, “I…I have to go” Raph said with fear all over him, “hey, come here” Leo said as he got out of bed fast and got a hold of Raph.

“Let go!” Raph yelled at him while trying to pull away from Leo, “Raph, come here and talk to us” Leo said calmly with concern while pulling Raph back down into bed, “no, just let go, I don’t wanna” Raph almost screamed at him, but he stopped himself before he could finish the sentence, he didn’t want to give them any ideas.

“You don’t want to what?” Mikey asked with concern, Raph froze for a moment and in that moment, Leo pulled him down onto the futons, and put himself on top of Raph, so they were face to face. “No, get off me” Raph said with fear in his eyes.

“Raph calm down, just calm down” Donny said calmly with concern in order to try and calm Raph down, “Raphie, it was just a nightmare” Mikey said trying to calm him down, “just a nightmare Raph” Leo said calmly before he gave Raph a tender kiss on the mouth.

Kissing and stroking him gently trying to calm him down, while saying reassuring things to him, Raph started to calm down enough for him to tell them, what the nightmare was about.

With horror and fear in all of their faces and eyes, as Raph told them everything in details. When Raph was done telling, he couldn’t help but smile a little, that his family was horrified by the whole thing, which put him at ease.

When all were four ready for it, they went back to sleep, holding each other thigh.

The next morning Raph woke up, by being kissed on the mouth and both sides of his neck, “mmm, what it this for?” Raph asked confused, “just letting you know, that we love you and we are not going to eat you” Leo said smiling sweetly at him, Raph’s answer was a kiss on the mouth for each of them.

The end.


End file.
